Harry Potter kidnapped by Draco Malfoy
by HarryPotterFan1130
Summary: What if in the summer before Harry's third year, he never made it to the Night Bus? When Draco kidnaps Harry Potter in order to please his father, will they become friends?
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnap

_Harry Potter and the KIDNAP_

_By Kyra _

_Summary: What if when Harry left the Dursley's before his third year…he never made it to the Night Bus? Draco Malfoy kidnaps Harry Potter…but will they become friends? _

Chapter one: THE KIDNAP

Draco's P.O.V:

I sighed and landed from my Nimbus 2001. _He's done it again, _I thought bitterly. _Potter was the hero again! _It was the summer after our second year, and Harry successfully saved the day again. _How does he do it, _I thought?

Walking into my large mansion, my mother greeted, "Hello, Draco—you're just in time for lunch."

I sat at the table, and was awfully quite.

"What's the matter dear?" Mother asked.

"Nothing," I said quietly. "When will Father be back from work?"

"Not for a while," replied Mother. "Maybe in a month, so he'll have plenty of time with you."

"Yeah," I grumbled. "I guess you're right." But she was not right—Father never had any time for me. "Hey, Mother?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I was wondering…what should I give Father for a birthday present?" I asked. It was Father's birthday soon—in August.

"Oh, dearie, he's already got the most wonderful thing—you!"

"Yeah, okay—anyway, what do you think he wants?"

"I don't know," said Mother.

"Mother, you do know I have problems with gifts." And that was true. Last year, I gave him a crocodile which nearly bit his leg off.

Two years ago, I gave him a box of exploding chocolates (of course I didn't know they exploded until after he bit into one, though).

A few years before that I gave him a cool looking rock—and that ended up being a Basilisk egg.

So obviously, I'm not the King of gifts.

"I don't know, Draco. Just give him what you think will help him with his job, dearie."

I thought about that for a second. _His job, _I thought. Then, it came to me. He was a Death eater, and worked for You-Know-Who—obviously I'll give him something that will make the Dark Lord love him—Harry Potter!

"Draco, are you alright?" Mother asked.

"Yes, Mother—I'm fine," I said, pushing away my untouched lunch. "I think I'll go think about his present in my room. May I be dismissed?"

"But you didn't finish your lunch, sweetheart."

"I'm not hungry—I don't think I'm feeling well," I lied, pulling strands of my white-blonde hair out of my eyes. "Thanks for the food, Mother."

Leaving the table, I rushed to my room and was surprised to see Dirtrag in my room. Dirtrag was our new house elf, since Potter freed our other one at the end of our second year.

"Dirtrag," I snapped, "What are you doing in here?"

"Master Narcissa said to clean Master Draco's room, sir," Dirtrag whispered.

"Oh really? Get out—and tell Mother I said I'll have you clean later…I need to be alone for a while," I replied.

"But, Master Draco—

"Go!" I yelled.

"Yes, Master…Dirtrag is leaving…"

When Dirtrag left, I turned to a notebook on my desk; _Plans _it read.

Opening it up, I thought, _now…How am I going to do this? _

Harry's P.O.V.:

Aunt Marge definitely was treating me like rubbish.

"Boy, come here!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" I drawled.

"Don't do any—any _funny business_—at dinner tonight," he hissed. "It's her last night here, and I want it to be a good night!"

"Yes, yes, whatever," I said, turning to go back to my room—which was Dudley's second bedroom. It used to be the cupboard, but now I was in Dudley's old room because of an incident in my first year at Hogwarts, where my letter came and it knew I slept in the cupboard—which freaked the Dursley's out, of course.

At dinner, everything was okay until Aunt Marge insulted my parents.

"They were all fools, the lot of 'em," she said. "Especially the mother—

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, forcing back the tears swelling in my eyes. "SHUT UP!"

"You listen here, boy," Aunt Marge said, holding up a finger. But she never finished, because her finger began to swell. Actually, her whole body began to swell.

I gulped. I knew it was me—even though I didn't mean to. I was going to be expelled, I just knew it.

"YOU BRING HER BACK!" Uncle Vernon yelled, watching Aunt Marge float around on the ceiling.

"No," I replied coolly. "She deserved what she got—I'm leaving."

After packing, I grabbed my things and was out the door.

Draco's P.O.V:

"Mother, when will you come back from the party?" I asked. Mother was leaving to go to a party with my Aunt Bellatrix and other Death eaters.

"Around tomorrow morning, sweetie. Remember, Draco, your dinners on the stove and the cereal is in the cabinets. Goodbye, Draco," Mother said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Once she was gone, I grabbed my wand and left for the muggle world.

I was surprised to see Harry sitting at the curb of a sidewalk, with his suitcase.

I smirked. It was going to be easy. Sneaking up behind him, I quietly took a vial out of my pocket.

When I realized Harry was distracted by a great black dog, I had my chance. Grabbing his neck, I pulled him close and when he opened his mouth to scream, I poured the potion into his mouth.

Coughing and spluttering, he shuddered and fell to the ground with a thud.

Lights filled the streets and a honking noise came—it was the Night bus. I dragged Harry behind a tree, and the Night bus stopped.

A driver came out, looked around, and shrugged. "He's not here," the man called. The conductor stepped back inside, and the Night bus left.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I lifted Harry's limp body off the grassy floor and whipped out a teleportation powder. Father gave it to me when I was little, but I never used it.

Sprinkling it on ourselves, I whispered, "The Malfoy Manor—in London."

Soon, I was in the comfort of my bed. But I couldn't fall asleep. Images of the tied up boy in my cellar floated around in my head.

_The sleep potion will last for another five minutes,_ I thought, watching my clock.

Harry's P.O.V.:

I woke up groggily. I felt a cold floor beneath me, and it was dark. _Did I fall asleep on the sidewalk, _I wondered? But no—my hands were tied behind my back, my torso had ropes around it, and my ankles were tied. I was blindfolded—_no wonder why it was so dark_—and I was gagged—whoop-de-do. _Now what? _

That's when I heard the quiet shuffling of slippers coming closer. Someone opened the door, but I couldn't see. Relying on my hearing, I heard the person come closer.

I struggled at the ropes binding me, sweat pouring from my forehead. I whimpered and struggled, but the ropes were bound tightly.

"Mmmf," I whimpered.

"Shhhh," the boy whispered, "Just be quiet, okay?"

Draco's P.O.V.:

I watched Potter struggle at the cords binding him.

"Mmmf," the boy cried, sweat beading down his forehead while he fought.

"Shhhh," I whispered. "Please?" I tried to make my voice sound deep, so he wouldn't recognize me. "I'll take the gag out for now—but when I leave I'll put it back."

When I took out the black bandanna gagging him, Potter said, "Are—are you…a Death eater?"

I didn't reply.

"W-what do—do y-you want?" Potter whispered.

"I—er…," I stuttered.

That's when stupid Potter opened his mouth and yelled. "HELP ME!" he cried. I could see tears coming down from under the blindfold. "PLEASE—MMF!"

I gagged him again. "Why'd you do that?" I yelled at him. "If someone was here—you'd be dead!"

Potter stiffened at that. But, he started to whimper and struggle again.

"I'm leaving—I'll be back in the morning to give you food and water," I replied.

Potter relaxed and seemed to fall asleep. I left him.

Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: I want bagels

Harry Potter kidnapped by Draco Malfoy…

Chapter two

Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I will not be making this slash! I'm actually only 12 years old! So, yeah…LOL…

ENJOY!

**DRACO'S P.O.V: **

"Good morning, Draco," said Mother when I entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Hello, Mother. How was the party?" I asked her.

"Good, Draco. Anyway, I have good news. Your father will be able to come home for his birthday!"

I stood frozen. "Really? The Dark Lord will let him?"

"I guess so," Mother said with a shrug. "Anyway, eat up," she said, pointing to my plate of food.

"Mum, can I go eat in my room?" I asked politely. "I have some…ah…summer homework to finish up for Hogwarts."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Okay, sweetheart."

I took my plate and turned down the narrow hallway leading to the cellar.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

I heard someone entering the place I was held captive in.

I heard him speak in a rough voice, "I brought you food. I'll take the gag out so you can eat—and I wouldn't scream, if I were you. If you do, you'll die."

The person took out the silky cloth gagging me, and I said, "Are you taking me to Voldemort?"

"How dare you speak his name?" the person hissed.

"Fear of a name means fear of the thing itself," I recited. I remember Hermione told me that.

"Shut up—now, do you want to eat or not?" the person snapped.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh…Roy."

"Roy?" I asked. "Uh huh, okay. _Roy_, what is there to eat?"

"There's toast," the person—er, Roy—said. "And milk."

"What kind of bread?" I asked.

"White."

"Urghh!" I yelled. "No. I want bagels."

"Well, I don't have any bagels!" Roy snapped.

"Bottom feeder," I murmured. "And I don't like milk. I want orange juice."

"We're out. Toast and milk, or nothing," Roy grumbled.

"Fine, but that means you'll have to feed me because my hands are tied," I said, holding a laugh in. "A mother feeding her little baby!"

"Ugh, shut up, you!" Roy snapped. "Here, open your mouth."

**DRACO'S P.O.V: **

Ugh, I have to feed the stupid Potter boy. I took a piece of toast, and lifted it to his mouth.

The boy bit down on it and chewed.

"This is nasty," he said, swallowing it with great distaste. "How do you eat this?"

"Keep quiet. Do you want more?" I asked him, trying to keep my calm.

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" the boy asked.

"I'm sure."

"Fine, I'll have more, then," Potter grumbled.

I shoved some more toast into his mouth—maybe a little too much, and he started coughing.

I hit his back and he swallowed.

"Jeez, be a little more careful," Potter said through a fit of coughs.

"Fine, fine. Well, the toast is done. Do you want milk?"

"Yes."

I put the glass to his lips and let the milk slowly pour down his throat.

When Potter finished the milk, I said, "I'll be back here for dinner."

"Dinner?" he asked angrily. "You mean there's no lunch?"

"This isn't a luxury hotel!" I snapped.

"Jeez, obviously! You need to change up your brochure."

"What?" I asked.

"You know—a brochure. The thing that—"

"I know what a brochure is!" I snapped. "Anyway, see you at dinner."

"Lunch."

"No—_DINNER_!" And with that, I gagged Potter and stormed out of the cellar.

_I can't wait till Father's birthday; _I thought bitterly, _Then Potter will be out of my hands!_

Chapter three coming soon!

Please review!


End file.
